


One Girl

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe's little bisexual heart can barely handle this, F/F, Prompt Fic, and Nadine recites poetry, and they hunt down some treasure together, in which Chloe kisses her gf, whoooooo boy this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Excerpts of Chloe and Nadine on the trail of King John's treasure, lost in the Wash back in 1216. It's their first job as a couple. Which is just a bit distracting on it's own, and just a bit more with Nadine being utterly romantic.





	One Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wrote: "Any chance you would write their first treasure hunt/job as a couple? "
> 
> Yes, anon. I most definitely can, I can also, apparently, get so sucked into it that I end up with 8k+ words and a couple of cute af gfs.

"King John's treasure, huh?"

 

Chloe shot Nadine a grin. "Said to have been lost in the Wash in Eastern England. But a little digging and..." She held up a small, well worn journal. "Stumbled across this while I was hunting down clues. Journal of one of the king's guards."

 

"Say anything good?" Nadine asked, giving Chloe a curious look.

 

"Only that a good portion of that treasure wasn't lost in the wash. They split their little caravan in two and, well, the first one most definitely drowned..."

 

"And the second?"

 

"Darling, we have a lead."

 

Nadine perked up. "Where are we headed?"

 

"To a quaint little abandoned fortress at the edge of the sea." With a flirtatious smile and a wink, Chloe patted the seat beside her. "Shall we book a flight?"

 

Her partner smirked and took the spot. "Sure. Why not?" She received a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Hm, let's have some fun with it."

* * *

"So, do you want to hit the hotel first? Or wander around a bit and see some sights?"

 

Nadine yawned. "Hotel. I need sleep."

 

"Not used to the jetlag, eh, love?" Chloe grabbed her suitcase up, headed for the car rental set up. A hand slipped into her free one. "I'm always surprised when you do that," she admitted.

 

With raised eyebrows, Nadine pursed her lips. "I won't hold your hand if you don't want me to."

 

"No, no, I like it. Just never took you for one to do that."

 

She shrugged. "I like keeping you close."

 

"What a coincidence. I like being close." Chloe shot her a wink. "So, hotel for a nap, and we'll make a plan after."

 

"Sounds good."

 

Renting a car and reaching their hotel took another hour and a half. Nadine was exhausted by the time they got there, but not so much so that she didn't notice the few dirty glances they received. She had grown to expect that-- two women holding hands often garnered a glare or two. Ridiculous, really. And she should've been used to it, but that wasn't something she could get used to.

 

Chloe noticed her unease and squeezed her hand. "C'mon. Nap time, remember?"

 

Nadine took a deep breath and smiled at her partner. "Ja. Nap time."

 

The hotel room was nice, if a bit small; one bed, a couch, and a small "kitchen" area. There wasn't much of a view, but they weren't there for the hotel room. They were there for treasure.

 

Nadine tossed her suitcase on the couch and let herself fall on the bed.

 

"You look comfy," Chloe commented. "Have room for one more?"

 

"Only if it's you."

 

"Oh, nevermind then. I thought I'd get the bellhop from the lobby for you."

 

Nadine rolled her eyes. She sighed and kicked off her shoes, pushing herself up further on the bed. "Well, he's not who I want next to me."

 

"And who would you prefer?"

 

"I already said it. You. Now are you joining me for my nap? Or am I sleeping alone?"

 

"I did want to take a shower, but I could stand a nap." She yawned. "Might actually need one, come to think of it."

 

The ex-mercenary patted the bed beside her. "Come on, then."

 

Chloe happily obliged. She slipped her arms around Nadine and nuzzled against her. "You know, we should make a list."

 

"Of what?"

 

"Things we want to buy when we find this treasure."

 

Nadine shifted so she was on her side with Chloe spooning her. "How about we do that after we sleep?"

 

A scoff from Chloe. "Why is it that sleep is the only thing you like?"

 

"It's not the only thing. I like you too."

 

She tightened her arms around Nadine and kissed her cheek. "Something for the list: I'm going to buy you the most comfortable pajamas I can find and hope you never wear them."

 

"You know, I didn't used to sleep naked. That is primarily your fault, I think."

 

"Sure, I'll take the credit."

* * *

Nadine woke first, feeling restless. She took a deep breath and sighed. Chloe was still half curled against her. The ex-mercenary moved to escape the grip, pausing to press a kiss to Chloe's jaw. "I'm going for a walk," she murmured.

 

"Mmkay..." Chloe mumbled back, curling in on herself in the absence of Nadine.

 

She paused for a moment to look over her girlfriend's sleeping form. She smiled, filled with affection.

 

After a stretch, she slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

 

The town they were staying wasn't too big. Not exactly a tourist town, but there were plenty of little shops along the main way. She was more interested in some exercise or any sort of movement, but it was nice to look in at the little store and see their wares. Maybe she'd spot something Chloe would like?

 

Sure enough, she ended up spotting a simple pair of earrings in a window shop. They were studs with little, deep red garnet gems on them. She slipped in the shop and came out a few minutes later with a small bag.

 

Nadine walked on. It was later in the day, so not many people were out and about. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but it didn't seem headed her way.

 

Temptation drew her into a small bookshop. She'd only brought one novel with her and she'd finished it on the plane. Something else to read might do her good-- especially if she had to wait in the car here as much as she had in the Western Ghats.

 

The woman working greeted her, they exchanged pleasantries, and Nadine went about looking at books. She wandered about the store, looking through what she found interesting. Ah, yes. The Art of War by Sun Tzu. No thanks.

 

She found a small section in the back labelled "Pride". That piqued her curiosity. Leave it to a private owned store to have what the big brands never did.

 

On front view was a book labelled "One Girl: a compilation of poems about women loving women". She picked it up and glanced through. The first poem was by Sappho, a name she recognized. She read a couple before glancing at the time. She'd been out for a bit. Maybe it was time to get back.

 

Nadine went to place the book back on the shelf, but hesitated. She brought it to the counter. "Just this, thanks."

 

When Nadine got back to the hotel room, the shower was running. She had half a mind to slip into the shower with her, but instead, she propped herself up on the bed and took out the book she'd purchased.

 

She didn't notice when the shower stopped, too invested in the book. She did, however, notice when the door opened and Chloe stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. It sufficiently distracted her from the book.

 

Chloe leaned against the doorframe, smirking. "Well, good to see you're back."

 

Nadine took a deep breath. "Didn't expect me back?"

 

"I was thinking about how it'd be perfect if you were back by the time I fi--"

 

Thunder crashed loud over the hotel and the sound of rain started up. They both jumped and glanced to the window to where the rain poured down. After a moment, their eyes met again.

 

"I suppose that means we're having a night in?" Nadine asked.

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow, and with a rather dramatic motion, dropped her towel. "Would that be so bad?"

 

A grin formed on Nadine's face. "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy our partnership?"

* * *

The next morning, Chloe and Nadine found themselves on a long car trip out to the coast. Chloe, of course, was the one to drive. This left plenty of time for Nadine to read. Some of the poems weren't to her taste, but others she liked instantly. One or two she even strove to memorize.

 

"You've had your nose in that book for what's at least an hour," Chloe commented. "Is it really that good?"

 

Nadine shrugged. "Some of it."

 

"What's it about?"

 

"Women," she responded, looking up with a smirk.

 

A huff left Chloe. "Trying to make me jealous?"

 

Nadine put the book away and looked to Chloe. "Eyes on the road. And you've nothing to worry about. Some of it reminds me of you, in a way."

 

"Ooh, do tell."

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She shifted in her seat, leaning on the divide between them. "How much longer, do you think?"

 

Chloe shrugged. "I'd say... half an hour? Less if I try hard."

 

"How about you drive safely, ja?"

 

"Pssh, where's the fun in that?"

 

With a roll of her eyes, Nadine hummed. "You're girlfriend survives the trip. Sounds fun to me."

 

"I suppose you have a point."

 

They settled back into the comfortable quiet between them, the only sound being the radio playing softly. It wasn't long before they could see a rather dilapidated ruin in the distance: no more than a vague shape under what was probably ivy and vines.

 

"If we're unbelievably lucky... that there holds a few million dollars worth of treasure for to fill our pockets with."

 

"When are we ever that lucky?"

 

Nadine was right. They'd gone on a few jobs together-- Starting at the tusk of Ganesh. Two smaller jobs in the months between that and their current position. This was only their first job as a couple, of which they were just shy of their two month mark. After the second of the smaller jobs-- they had been paid to reclaim a valuable art piece from someone or other-- that Nadine had made a move. Now they were rather happily involved with each other. But their past jobs had never been lucky.

 

Finding the tusk? Chased by a warlord, shot at, nearly drowned, in a helicopter when it crashed, and nearly gone down with a train. 

 

The first small job? Shot at, tricked, stolen from, and shot at some more.

 

The second? Punched, nearly killed via explosion, and, what do you know, shot at.

 

Both were hoping this time might be different.

* * *

"Over here," Nadine spoke up. "Look."

 

Chloe wandered over to where her girlfriend stood and looked up above the dilapidated fireplace. There was what had probably been rather ornate carving etched there. Now it was filled by lichen and moss.

 

Chloe pointed up. There were rusty hooks showing higher up. "Think those held a tapestry?"

 

"It'd be a good way to hide this," her partner noted.

 

The carving was of a woman with feathered wing-like arms, a bare chest, and cruel talons. "Looks like a harpy. We should see if we can find anything that matches."

 

"Harpy? Those are the things that kill men, right?"

 

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know them as well, if I'm honest. They're supposed to be birds with the faces of women? But I've heard them as being described as beautiful to some, disgusting to others. You might be thinking of sirens. Now those most definitely killed men."

 

"Then we should be fine."

 

They wandered into the next room and were greeted by another carving, this one cracked down the middle.

 

"Well, china. Looks like we found your siren." The carving was very obviously a woman with a fish tail.

 

"They really like to focus on the breasts, don't they?" Nadine commented. As with the harpy, the siren also had her chest out.

 

Chloe snorted. "So do you."

 

Nadine flushed a dark red. In her opinion, Chloe was much too skilled at making her flustered. She shrugged. "Yours are nice."

 

The treasure hunter bit her lip, giving Nadine a rather prideful look. "Thanks, love. I rather like yours too."

 

"A wise woman once told me these things come in threes," Nadine spoke up, changing the topic. "Should we find number three?"

 

"Sweet talker. Let's head on."

 

The next room had no ceiling. That is, it had once had a ceiling, but now it lay as rubble on the floor. Ivy had made it's home on the walls and covered everything it could.

 

"Well, this might be a pickle."

 

"It's probably under the ivy."

 

Chloe contemplated it. "I think I can get up there. Think I can borrow your knife?"

 

Nadine dug her multi-tool out of her pocket and passed it over. "Don't hurt yourself."

 

"Do I ever?" She winked and shoved the multi-tool in her back pocket.

 

A sigh from the other woman. "How many crumbling ledges, bad grapple points, sarcastic quips to dangerous men..."

 

"I'm alive and kicking, aren't I?"

 

Chloe looked over the wall. She could see what was most likely the rusty hooks from the tapestry-- or whatever had covered it. She just needed to get high enough to cut the ivy down. The room was probably fifteen or so feet high. The lowest handhold she could spot was about a foot out of her reach.

 

"Give me a boost, love?"

 

"Sure. Ja."

 

"Right here then." She patted the wall.

 

Nadine nodded. "Up you go."

 

Chloe made her way over to the top of the Ivy, pulling herself up so she could sit on the edge. "Alright. Which bit on this is the sharp one?" she asked as she pulled the multi-tool out.

 

"Hold it with the brand name on the right side. Should be the last one on that side."

 

"Thanks."

 

One by one, she severed the stems of ivy and pulled the tops down so they drooped over, barely clinging to the wall. She did this a fair bit down the wall before closing the tool and dropping it back down to Nadine. "Alright. I've got an idea to get these all off at once."

 

"You're going to grab them and jump?"

 

"It's only, what, ten feet down? Fifteen? I'll be fine, don't give me that look."

 

Nadine rolled her eyes but smirked. "I just told you not to hurt yourself."

 

"Catch me then, if you're so worried."

 

"Rather kiss you," she admitted.

 

"Time and a place, darling." Chloe bit her lip. "But I suppose we can make this a time and place for it."

 

"Just get down here."

 

"On it."

 

Chloe gathered up the ends and took a deep breath. "Catch me or don't. But let's find our third etching, yeah?"

* * *

"A sphinx... hm..." Chloe was mumbling to herself as she looked over the books she'd picked up.

 

Nadine watched her from her spot on the bed. She could only think of how attractive her girlfriend was while researching.

 

They'd found nothing more than the carvings in the castle-- a harpy, a siren, and sphynx--  and had returned to the hotel so more could be learned. After getting back in town, Nadine had led Chloe to the bookshop she'd been at before. Chloe had then bought up every greek mythology book she could find. Nadine hadn't bought anything-- her poetry book was plenty.

 

Giving Chloe another lingering look, Nadine hummed and opened said book.

 

She wasn't sure how much later it was when Chloe shot out of her seat. "I think I've got it."

 

Nadine closed her book and sat up. "Let's hear it then."

 

"Alright, so the harpy. A bird woman, the personification of storm winds. They were seen as human vultures, vicious and hungry. They'd steal food and people. Very cruel." She was pacing as she spoke, looking at the book in her hands. "Sirens were different. The originals look like harpies, but the one we found was a fish, not a bird."

 

"The english version," Nadine spoke up.

 

"Exactly. And around the time this treasure was "lost", is when that version was gaining popularity. They're absolutely beautiful women with voices that entrance men and lure them to their deaths."

 

"Reminds me of someone."

 

Chloe grinned but waved her off. "Hush, you. Anyway, the last one was a sphinx. A monster with the face and chest of a lovely woman, body of a lion, tail of a serpent. She would kill those who failed to solve her riddles and often devoured children. All of them are greek in origin and are half woman, half beast."

  
  


"Deadly grecian monster women. Okay."

 

"On top of that, we can see it as the elements. Air, water, earth. But I'm not sure if it relates." She shrugged it off. "What's more important is I connected each to a greek author that had a story with each. Bad part: author's name didn't make it through the years. Good news? Their story did."

 

"And the puzzle is based off of it?"

 

"I think so. The nobleman must've had them as a favourite author."

 

Nadine tilted her head, curious. "So it's like if someone liked Shakespeare, they might fashion a treasure chamber based around... Hamlet, or Much Ado About Nothing?"

 

Chloe bit her lip, looking over Nadine. "Exactly. But Shakespeare was a few centuries after." She met the woman's eyes. "But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose the possession of the fair thou ow'st..."

 

Nadine tilted her head, curious. "What does that mean?"

 

"It's from Shakespeare. Sonnet eighteen. You've probably heard the first bit. The "shall I compare thee to a summer's day" thing." She shrugged. "The part I said basically means "you'll always be beautiful, no matter what". Reminded me of you." She shot her girlfriend a wink.

 

Nadine's jaw tensed like it always did when she was suddenly confronted with a blatant compliment. Her face flushed red. Despite this, she responded, "Which now inspires, cures and supplies, and guides my darkened breast: For thou art all that I can prize: My joy, my life, my rest." She took a deep breath and met Chloe's eyes, smirking now. "No bridegroom's nor crown-conqueror's mirth, to mine compar'd can be: They have but pieces of the earth, I've all the world in thee."

 

Chloe was very suddenly breathless. That seemed so romantic. "What's that from?"

 

"Katherine Philips. You know that book I've been reading? It's mostly, ah, sapphic poetry. That's one of my favourites, where she talks about the woman she's fallen for." Nadine  smiled. "I suppose learning it just paid off."

 

Chloe seemed almost lost in thought. "It certainly did." She made an appreciative noise. "How were you single when we met?"

 

"I didn't run into many women in that profession. But with the poems... it's a bit embarrassing to know, if I'm honest. Didn't really expect that to go over well."

 

"Well, I certainly liked it." She kissed Nadine's cheek. "I'm not against showing you how much." A smile settled on her lips. "And don't be embarrassed-- that was utterly romantic. You're welcome to say things like that whenever you want."

 

"Ja?"

 

Chloe set the book down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Most definitely."

 

Nadine bit her lip, eyes glancing to Chloe's. She pulled her closer, hands traveling down Chloe's sides. "Haven’t they moved like rivers— like Glory, like light— over the seven days of your body?" Nadine slipped her fingers under the hem of Chloe's shirt. "And wasn’t that good? Them at your hips—"

 

Chloe gasped as the pads of Nadine's thumbs found a soft spot on her hips. "Oh... Yes. I definitely like what you're saying."

 

"Really? Personally, I think that's enough talk..." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Chloe's jaw, slowly making her way down to her neck. "I'm sure I can get some pretty sounds from you though."

 

Chloe's eyes closed and she leaned her head back. "I look forward to it."

* * *

"You were right," Nadine commented.

 

"I love hearing you say that." Chloe grinned and pointed her flashlight down the tunnel they'd just triggered. "Not the sphinx, not the harpy... but the siren."

 

"Let's just hope she's not leading us to our death."

 

"You worry too much."

 

They moved down the tunnel, flashlights out. There was barely room to stand. The two moved forward at a crouch. The tunnel was made of stone with small divots in the wall where torches had once been placed. Small carvings of sirens could be seen every few steps, leading them on.

 

About fifty feet in, it opened to a large chamber. The wall ahead held small, circular slots and closed stone door. Before the door was a wooden crate.

 

"What's in here, huh?" Chloe questioned, reaching for the crate. It fell apart as she lifted it. Metal tokens scattered on the floor at her feet. "Oh."

 

Nadine crouched, picking up one of the metal discs. "A frog and a mouse?"

 

Chloe grabbed one up too. "This one has a lion."

 

Together, they gathered the others up and identified the animals on each.

 

"I'll just say it. No idea what this has to do with the sirens and such." Chloe looked over to her partner.

 

Nadine was staring intently at the little discs. "Maybe... Maybe they aren't related to the monsters."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Nadine moved around a few of the tokens, putting them in small groups. "This is Aesop's fables," Nadine commented. "See? That one there, with the one you're holding-- The Lion and the Mouse. And there's the Dog and the Hare."

 

"I thought it was the Tortoise and the Hare."

 

"That's one too, but I don't see it..." She picked up one of the discs and flipped it over. "Markings on the back too."

 

"I'm not too familiar with the fables. Just bits and pieces over time, and what I got from those books on Greece."

 

"I've read them all," Nadine mumbled. "Had the book when I was younger."

 

"Then make that another reason I love having you around." She handed the lion token to Nadine. "Think you can figure these out? Maybe teach me a thing or two on the way?"

 

"I'll do my best." She sat down and pulled some of the more distant coins closer. "Alright. The one with the frog and the mouse on it. It'll go with... there should be a hawk here somewhere."

 

"How does it pair up?"

 

"The frog tied the mouse to him, accidentally drowned it while swimming, and when the body of the mouse floated to the top of the water, the hawk swooped down on it. The frog was taken too and devoured."

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Cheery."

 

Nadine shrugged. "They're tales about morals. That one is "harm hatch, harm catch". If you hurt someone--"

 

"Someone else will hurt you?"

 

"You got it." She moved the two discs to the side. "I prefer the newer version. The Scorpion and the Frog."

 

"How's it different?"

 

"The scorpion asks for passage across the waterway, promising not to sting. The frog trusts it-- but the nature of the scorpion is to sting, so it does. Both die because of it: the frog from the sting, and the scorpion from the water."

 

"Doesn't quite have the same meaning, dear."

 

"Maybe not." She squinted at two of the tokens she held. "Dogs?" One faced the right, the other left. Both had something held in their mouths.

 

Chloe leaned on her, looking over her shoulder. "They look mirrored."

 

Nadine let out a soft "Oh!" and turned one of the dogs upside down. "The Dog and her Reflection."

 

"Which is..?"

 

She rubbed her thumb around the edge of the disc. "A good moral for thieves. Greed will make you lose what you already have."

 

"And the story?"

 

"Ah. A dog is carrying something in her mouth-- usually meat or a bone or something. There was a version that said it was shiny red pennies, but I digress." She set the two dogs together. "She walked over a bridge of some sort and glanced into the water, where she saw a dog carrying something good. She opened her mouth to bark and lost what she was carrying. The version with the pennies, she died."

 

"And you read these as a child? I think I prefer that poetry book of yours." Chloe bit her lip, thinking of the previous day's activities.

 

"Of course you do."

 

"Your hands..."

 

"Actually, it's called "These Hands, If Not Gods"."

 

Chloe smirked and kissed Nadine's cheek. "I prefer yours." She motioned to the tokens. "Come on. What's the next one?"

* * *

"Chloe?" Nadine called.

 

"Yes, darling?"

 

"Why are we always getting shot at?" Her voice was loud enough to reach her partner over the gunfire.

 

Chloe just laughed and fired a few shots over the cover they'd taken. "Comes with the job!"

 

"You're lucky I--" Nadine cut herself off and let out a sort of frustrated noise. "To the side." She fired twice into a man's chest.

 

"I'm lucky about what?"

 

A man came around the corner and grabbed Chloe the second after she spoke. Nadine snarled. "Let go of her!" Her punch had him stumbling back, letting Chloe follow up with the butt of her gun. He lay unmoving on the ground a few moments later.

 

"I don't think they actually know about the treasure," Chloe brought up, back to the stonework.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Look around! I think we stumbled into something a tad more illegal than what we're up to." She jerked her head to the crates in the center of the cavern. "Our tunnel just happened to break out here! I'm pretty sure we took the wrong path!"

 

"So, what, we stumbled on a drug smuggler ring?"

 

"Looks like it!" She let loose another volley of shots, taking two men down in the process. "Why don't we clear the place out and head back?"

 

"Clear out a drug den?"

 

Chloe just laughed. "Come on, love!"

 

An hour passed.

 

Chloe and Nadine sat with their backs to the wall, breathing heavy. "See? No problem." Chloe leaned against her girlfriend. "We did just fine."

 

Nadine sighed. "I'd like to do one job where we don't get shot at."

 

"You're no fun."

 

"I don't like you being shot at," she muttered.

 

Chloe leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Shall we get back to it?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Now, I think our problem was following the sirens again. I'm certain this cave would have been underwater back then."

 

"A place for sirens?"

 

"Exactly."

 

"Then let's try the harpy."

* * *

"I will never understand why every person that's hidden a treasure puts endless traps and locks and puzzles in the place the treasure isn't."

 

Nadine pulled Chloe closer and rested her cheek on Chloe's stomach. "I've come to expect it."

 

"But not being shot at?"

 

She shrugged and slipped Chloe's shirt up. After a few soft kisses, she responded with, "I keep hoping we won't be shot at." Another kiss. "I'm getting tired of patching you up."

 

Chloe sighed and set aside the trinket she'd been messing around with. It was, as always, a clue to the actual location of King John's treasure. Thoughts of the crown jewels were dismissed from her mind as Nadine rubbed a hand down her torso.

 

"We should go out for dinner," Nadine commented.

 

A huff. "You didn't bring MREs this time?"

 

"I did, but we're in a hotel. Not out on the field."

 

"And if I'm enjoying what you're doing too much to leave our room?"

 

Nadine shifted, moving to kiss Chloe's face, finally to her lips. She drew the kiss out, hands roaming down Chloe's body. She pulled her close and made the kiss heated as possible. Just as Chloe moved to slip her hands up Nadine's shirt, she pulled away.

 

"Come on. Let's go get dinner."

 

"You're evil."

 

"Learning from the best."

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave her half a smile. "We'll head out to the other castle tomorrow. But yes, let's go for dinner now."

* * *

Chloe pressed her back against the wall and let herself slide down into a sitting position. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Well. That was fun."

 

"Maybe we don't do that again, ja?" Nadine laced her fingers together and pressed her palms to the top of her head, making it easier to breath.

 

"What is it with all these traps?"

 

Nadine grinned. "It's almost like we were trying to find the crown jewels here."

 

A scoff left Chloe and she shook her head. "Yes, but when no one knew they were here." She yawned. "No doubt we've got a couple more traps in front of us."

 

Her partner took the spot beside her and patted her lap. "Here. Get some rest. We can stay here for a bit."

 

"You're sure?"

 

"I'll keep watch."

 

Chloe hummed, but accepted. She curled onto her side, head in Nadine's lap. "I've got an idea," she mumbled.

 

"Hm?"

 

"We should buy a hot tub. That should be on the list."

 

"At your place or mine?"

 

"Yes."

 

A chuckle. "Fine by me."

 

Nadine ran her fingers through Chloe's hair and traced down her jaw. Chloe sighed, content at the affection she was receiving. Nadine continued on with soft touches. It was long before Chloe was breathing peacefully, asleep.

 

Nadine looked fondly down at her. "I am amazed by peace," she murmured. "It is this possibility of you , asleep and breathing in the quiet air."

 

"More poetry?" She wasn't asleep, apparently.

 

"Uh, ja."

 

Chloe just shifted a bit closer. "You're lovely. You know that?"

 

Nadine flushed red. "Just get some sleep."

 

She kissed the top of Nadine's knee. "Mhmm."

* * *

Chloe laughed loud. She landed on her feet and nearly fell over. "I'm alright? I'm alright!" Well, her shoulder twinged a bit where she’d hit it on the way down, but other than that, she seemed fine.

 

"Chloe?" came the rather frantic voice of Nadine on the other side of the door.

 

"I'm fine! Give me a moment and I'll get this open for you!"

 

Chloe looked around the room she'd dropped into. There was a path leading off at the far end of it. Not what she needed until Nadine was with her. Above her was the hole she'd ended up falling through. Nope. The door Nadine was on the other side of was stone and too heavy for them to lift. She noticed a chain in the corner of the room. Maybe that had something to do with it.

 

The chain entered the room through a small hole in the ceiling and fell directly down, disappearing into the floor. Chloe gave it a tug. Heavy, but she could hear what was most likely a system of levies above her head. Sure enough, with more effort, the door groaned and began to lift off the floor. As soon as it was high enough, Nadine slipped through.

 

"What the hell was that, Frazer?"

 

Chloe was caught off guard. "Frazer?" she questioned. It’d been months since Nadine had addressed her like that.

 

Her partner seemed tense, at the very least. She ignored what Chloe had said. "You need to be careful. Not just jump head first at every possible danger we find!"

 

"I got through, didn't I?"

 

Nadine scowled. "You could've been hurt!"

 

She was angry, that much was exceedingly obvious. Chloe couldn't really figure why. She'd made her way through and gotten the door open for Nadine. Of course, she could’ve been hurt. That just came with the job. And they’d had their little arguments before, of course. Their relationship wasn’t perfect. They were happy together and knew to give each other space when needed. Like now.

 

Chloe stepped back and took a deep breath. “Alright.” Being with Nadine had meant learning. Being with Nadine meant she’d have to forgo her pride occasionally-- say an apology and figure things out. She didn’t see anything wrong with what she’d done, but obviously, Nadine did. “I’ll say sorry, but I want to know why you... “ A sigh. “In layman’s terms. Make it obvious. What’d I do?”

 

That seemed to throw Nadine off. She crossed her arms, nostrils flaring. “You, you do this all the time. Leaping before you look..” Her eyes flicked over to Chloe before going back to the floor. “It’s one thing when you know where you are, but you just… Just jumped into a dark hole and were gone. How was I supposed to help?”

 

“Nadine, I--”

 

_ “You scared me.” _

 

Oh.

 

Chloe gulped and her stance lost any readiness to argue she’d had. “I’m sorry.”

 

That threw Nadine off even more. “You… you what?”

 

Chloe gave half a grin, not really _there_. “Please don’t make me say it again.”

 

Nadine’s stance shifted, losing most of the anger she’d held. She hadn’t been expecting an actual apology. An argument where she had to prove that Chloe could’ve done anything else, maybe.

 

Chloe turned away, taking deep breaths and trying to center herself. “We should get moving.”

 

A touch on her shoulder stopped her. “You’re hurt.”

 

She didn’t respond, but let Nadine examine the wound. Apparently, that hit on the shoulder had placed a nasty little slice there. No wonder it hurt.

 

“Hold still.”

 

Chloe listened, letting her girlfriend have free access to the cut. Nadine hesitated as she pulled Chloe’s shirt up to get a clearer view. Things still felt tense.

 

They were both silent as Nadine cleaned the cut as best she could and used a few butterfly bandages to hold it together. She have preferred to cover it completely, but there wasn’t exactly room on her person to carry gauze.

 

“Let’s press on,” Nadine finally spoke up.

 

Chloe nodded and avoided looking back at her. She led their way from the room, silent for once in her life.

 

Nadine frowned. She didn’t want her, well, outburst, to fit itself between them. She fought for words, trying to think of something to say to break the silence and fix what she felt like she’d broken. She already regretted how she’d reacted. She knew Chloe was like this, but sometimes it was too much. She just wanted Chloe to stay alive and unhurt. But at the same time… she needed to trust that Chloe knew what she was doing.

 

Words came to her, but they weren’t her own. She stopped walking and braced herself.“But I want your life before mine bleeds away--  Here--not in heavenly hereafters--soon,--  I want your smile this very afternoon,” she spoke softly.

 

Chloe laughed, mostly out of disbelief. “More of those pretty words from your book?”

 

“Ja. Wanted to break the silence.” Nadine slowed to a stop. “Listen, Chloe--”

 

“No. No, no, no. I got it, I’ll be more careful.”

 

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

 

“Then what?”

 

A soft sigh left her and she reached out to take Chloe’s hand. She focused on it, fingers playing across Chloe’s palm and rubbing small circles at her wrist. “We’ve got a dangerous job. I know we can’t avoid it. And I’m sorry for getting angry at you, but I care about you, Chloe. I hate seeing you hurt.”

 

Chloe ran her free hand down her face and trapped it between her chin and collarbone, looking up at Nadine. “It’s been a long while since I’ve had that, so I’m still getting used to it. Someone caring, that is.” She shot her a crooked grin. “Feels nice, I’ll admit. I just have to get used to thinking of both of us, and not just me. If you’re patient with me?”

 

Nadine understood what she was saying, to a point. “I can be patient, ja.”

 

“And I’ll try to be a bit less impulsive?” Chloe offered up in a small voice.

 

Her girlfriend pulled her a bit closer and placed a peck on her lips. “Please.”

 

She hummed. “Alright. Give and take. I think we can handle that.” She inhaled deeply and let it out slow. “Ready to keep moving, darling?”

 

* * *

Nadine frowned, looking back at the way she’d came. It’d be nearly impossible to go back through with the rubble to the room they’d been in before.

 

“Chloe?” she called out.

 

“Still here! If a bit miffed that we keep getting separated.”

 

She let out a relieved breath. “See any ways through we missed over there?”

 

“No. But if I can just…” There was the sound of stones shifting on the other side of the pile. At the top, a few bits of rubble fell away, revealing an opening just big enough for a hand. “We might have to go about this the old-fashioned way,” Chloe admitted from the other side.

 

“Probably.”

 

“What’s it look like over there anyway?”

 

Nadine glanced back. There was a stone wall built into the center of the room with writing etched into it. “Looks like another clue. Or something. You can read it when you get over here.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Nadine got to work, pulling at the chunks of stone. After a good deal of work and some time, they’d make a hole just big enough for Chloe to squeeze through. She pulled herself up, holding a hand out to Nadine. Nadine grabbed Chloe’s forearm, pulling her through and into the room.

 

“Thanks, love. Now. Where was this clue?”

 

Nadine gestured back to the stone wall.

Chloe’s face lit up and her expression turned curious. Her eyes raked down the etchings, teeth needling her lower lip. “Hm. The top bit is greek. Which I… can’t read. The rest is Middle English, looks like. I can read that, well enough. Thank you, Cutter.”

 

“I recognize a word or two, but no more than that.”

 

Chloe ran her fingers over the words. “Right here? It says “I was stolen from my mother”. The next line… “Born to a child of Aphrodite, fathered by a…” I think this word is an insult, something like “devil”. Bastard, maybe?” She shrugged.

 

“What else?”

 

“Patience.” Chloe stepped back, taking a moment to process what she was reading. “Learned in the way of Sappho and stolen to be the heir of a... “ She hummed. “That insult again.” She waved it off. “I am the reed that bent to the wind. I will watch the oak be ripped from the ground. I have taken the treasure of the king and hidden it. Only when they have learned the words and stories of my mother will they be able to recover them.” Chloe looked up, back to Nadine. “Well. What do you think?”

 

“I recognize the name Sappho. She’s one of the poets from my book.”

 

“Hm? The same do you think?”

 

Nadine nodded. “She’s a greek poet from around six hundred B.C. Her name is where the word sapphic comes from. And lesbian. Well, that didn’t come from her name, it came from the island she lived on.”

 

Chloe grinned. “Any samples of her work?”

 

Her partner rolled her eyes but she did have an example. “Oh it, puts the heart in my chest on wings, for when I look at you, even a moment, no speaking is left in me.”

 

“You’re lovely, you know that?”

 

“I’m all for compliments, but let's try to figure out where the crown jewels are.”

 

“I can compliment you and work on this puzzle of ours,” the taller woman answered, winking at her girlfriend.

 

Nadine was half tempted to roll her eyes again, but instead redirected focus back to what their mystery writer had put there. “The reed and the oak tree thing. That’s another fable. Obscurity often brings safety.”

 

“So, what I’m getting out of this is that a half greek, half English child was taken from their mother and forced to be the heir apparent to their father,” Chloe responded. “Didn’t like the king, so they screwed with him and hid the treasure.”

 

“They were probably a woman,” the ex-mercenary pointed out. “Learned in the way of Sappho would either mean they knew all her works or were a woman who loved other women. What’s the point of mentioning what poems you know in a text that would only be read by who made it this far?”

 

“So a gal after my own heart, huh? Yours too, of course.” Chloe hummed, looking over the text. “The words and stories of my mother…” A frown. “I would assume knowing greek would help. But it’s all greek to me,” she joked.

 

Nadine didn’t respond. She’d taken out her phone and started flicking through.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

She shrugged but smiled. “Checking if my phone has service. It does.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, there’s this thing called the internet…”

 

Chloe rubbed a hand down her face. “Have I told you yet today how glad I am you’re with me? I would’ve suggested finding a way out of here and stopping by that little bookshop again for a little help.”

 

“This will be a little faster.”

 

“Seriously, darling. You are absolutely _lovely_.”

* * *

 

Chloe sipped at her beer, feeling rather relaxed and rather proud-- both of herself and Nadine. Back in the hotel-- well hidden-- were three priceless artifacts, all being the crown jewels of King John. One was a small ampoule that doubtless had some soured scent in it now that it’d been a few hundred years. The second was a jewelled sword about the length of Chloe’s arm. The last? A lovely little jeweled crown.

 

This pay day was going to feel so  _ good. _

 

Nadine smiled across at her. She was seated on the other side of the booth with a drink of her own. The bar wasn’t too crowded, so they could keep to themselves without much trouble.

 

“So we’re getting hot tubs, was that it?”

 

“I’m also buying you some nice pajamas. I’ll admit, I thought the list would be longer.” She bit her lip, eyes tracing their way over what she could see of Nadine. “You didn’t add anything to it. Can’t think of anything?”

 

“Might put some money aside for a retirement fund,” came an answer. “Does that count?”

 

“As responsible as that is, I’m talking about instant gratification rather than long-term benefits.”

 

“I can think of something that’s both,” Nadine responded playfully, leaning her elbows onto the table.

 

“Sorry, love. I’m not for sale. You are in luck though… I happen to already be yours,” she reassured.

 

“Actually, I was going to say we buy a str--”

 

Nadine cut off as a man approached, two drinks in hand. She tensed. Strange men were to be expected at a bar, but that didn’t make her feel better about it.

 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he started, eyes on Chloe. “Care for a drink?”

 

“She’s taken,” Nadine responded, voice harsh.

 

Chloe nodded. “She’s right. I’m taken.”

 

He frowned. “Come on, I’ve got to be better company than this. It’s just a drink.”

 

Nadine had a rather dangerous look on her face, Chloe noted. “Really **not** interested. There isn’t better company than who I’ve got, so I’d rather not have you ruin our celebratory drink.”

 

He scowled but started on again. Nadine cut him off immediately. “She said she wasn’t interested.” The tone of her voice alone was a threat.

 

“Listen here, you fucking dy--”

 

There was a loud thwack as Nadine’s fist connected with his face. The drinks he had been carrying spilled and he hit the ground hard. His nose was, at the least, bleeding. At most, broken. Probably broken. The hit left him unconscious on the floor.

 

Nadine shook her hand. She’d split her knuckles.

 

“As attractive as you punching out skeevy men is, we should probably get out of here,” Chloe pointed out. “Rather than incur the wrath of-- well, shit.” The bartender was already making his way over.

 

Nadine moved to place herself between Chloe and the bartender. “Listen, we’re sorry, but he--”

 

“He’s an ass,” the bartender said plainly. His accent gave him away as Irish, rather than English. “He’s in here all the time. About time someone hit him.” He sighed and kicked the man’s boot. “I’d guess he was trying to interrupt your night?” 

 

Chloe nodded, moving to stand beside Nadine. “He decided he was going to hit on me and try to call my girlfriend some names,” she explained. “Deserved this, really.”

 

The bartender nodded. “You’ll hear none of that from me. My twin sister got married as soon as the vote passed back home. If I’m honest, her wife woulda punched him out too.”

 

A laugh left Chloe. “A woman after my own heart,” came Nadine’s response with a grin.

 

“Thanks for understanding,” the treasure hunter added. “But we should probably still get going. Before the arsehole here wakes up. How much do we owe for drinks?”

 

He shook his head. “Nothing. It’s on his tab.”

 

Another broad grin spread across Chloe’s lips. “Lovely. Thanks!”

 

“Have a good night, ladies.”

 

On their way out, Chloe dropped a more than generous tip in the tip jar. They headed back to the hotel, Nadine in shotgun as always.She had a hand resting almost innocently on Chloe’s thigh. It was less innocent when she started gradually moving up until she was practically under Chloe’s shirt. She slipped under it and started tracing little patterns on her skin.

 

“Trying to distract me?”

 

“Trying to let you know what I’d like to do when we get back. I celebration was cut a bit short, after all.”

 

Chloe hummed. “Speaking of which, I think I can guess what you were going to add to the list earlier. I think it’s a great idea. We should get one. Ooh, or, better yet: you buy what you were going to say, I’ll buy what I think you were going to say, and we see if I was right.”

 

“And if we end up with two?” Nadine chuckled.

 

“One for your place, one for my place. Better yet, we buy a third for travel, seeing as we do that a lot.”

 

They pulled into the hotel parking lot.

 

Chloe slipped her hand into Nadine’s as they headed inside. “We should call Sully. See if he can’t find us some buyers.”

 

“Sounds like something for tomorrow.”

 

“Mm, you’re right. I did like the sound of your idea to celebrate.”

 

Entering the hotel this time, there were no dirty looks thrown their way.

 

The elevator ride took forever, it seemed. Nadine wanted nothing more than to pull Chloe into her arms. Of course, she thought about it a few times a day, at least. Her favourite times were when she could act on it.

 

She did almost as soon as they stepped into the hotel room. Pulling Chloe close, she kissed her soft, glad for so many things in the last few days. Chloe finding her reciting poems attractive, the fact they’d talked out their fight rather than let it fester, and finally, of course, they’d found the treasure together. Nadine wouldn’t trade what she had for anything. Sort of scary, but, at the same time, it felt incredible.

 

Chloe guided her to the bed, pushing her into a sitting position. The treasure hunter then straddled her, slipping her shirt off over her head. Nadine bit her lip as Chloe shrugged her bra off too.

 

Nadine was practically overwhelmed by the sight, despite being privileged enough to see it plenty of times. Normally, she’d kiss down Chloe’s neck and make her way to her breasts, but this time she pulled Chloe in, hugging her close. She buried her face against Chloe’s shoulder and mumbled out a few short lines of poetry, ones that helped her get her point across when she couldn’t find the words herself. She was too worried wondering if it was too early in their relationship, but all the same, she wanted the truth offered up.

 

“What was that, darling?” Chloe murmured. Finding herself in Nadine’s embrace was always something she had no issue with.

 

Nadine turned her head, just enough where she could be heard. “You asshole, you love and that’s how you are in love. Any expert, observing human bodies, can see how she’s exceptional, how she ruins us all.”

 

It was Chloe’s turn to be struck breathless. God, this woman was going to be her undoing. And she wasn’t even done speaking.

 

Nadine pulled away, eyes meeting Chloe’s. “But you really love this woman, how come no one can see this? Everyone must become suddenly very clumsy at recognizing beauty if you are to keep her.”

 

Chloe surged forward, kissing Nadine hard. She was met with an enthusiastic response. Only after they were both well and truly breathless, she pulled away. “I absolutely love that little book of yours, and I absolutely, without a doubt, love you.”

 

Nadine grinned, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. “Have I ever told you how much I enjoy our partnership?”

 

Chloe chuckled. “You have. But I hope you know the feeling is mutual.” She put the slightest bit of emphasis on the second sentence.

 

A week in England and Nadine felt like she’d risked a lot more than just her life. Gained a lot more back, too. She murmured a soft “Ek het jou lief“ against Chloe’s neck.

 

Chloe didn’t have to ask for a translation.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ek het jou lief" means "I love you" in Afrikaans. According to various online resources, at least.
> 
> Poems used in this:  
> Sonnet 18 by Shakespeare  
> To My Excellent Lucasia, on Our Friendship by Katherine Phillips  
> These Hands, If Not Gods by Natalie Diaz  
> A Poem for My Love by June Jordan  
> On the Road to the Sea by Charlotte Mew  
> Poem of Jealousy or Fragment 31 by Sappho  
> You Love, You Wonder by Brenda Shaughnessy
> 
> Honourable mention that I really wanted to include:  
> [Didn't Sappho say her guts clentched up like this?] by Marilyn Hacker
> 
> Title inspired by Sappho's poem "One Girl".


End file.
